victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Silver
Heyo! I'm Hope Silver. Lovely to have you here! Appearance Eye Color: '''golden-brown '''Hair Color: '''brown '''Trademark: '''fashion I am a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl. My hair is always being styled differently...straight or curled, you can always expect something new from me! My skin's mostly pretty light, but sometimes- just sometimes- a little tan can arrive with much welcome. My eyes are brown...but they're like a golden brown. A lot of people like them, and I like that they're kind of unique! When it comes to fashion, I literally live at the mall. I'm definitely a fashionista. I like to wear pretty, elegant dresses when dressing up. When I'm dressing casual, it's no excuse for not looking fashionable! I love skinny jeans, boots, dresses, my insanely comfy converse, and basically all clothes! But my one weakness is the amazing invention of sweats. The mall is my second home. Family Now it's time for my family! My mom, '''Dianne Silver, is a stay-at-home-mom. Well, she used to be an artist, but then she had two kids and decided that she just needed to take care of us. She's so sweet! Though she's the stricter parent, we have a really close relationship and I love her so much. I can trust her with anything- partly because she's my mom. ;] I love her so much...except when she gets mad. She can get maaaaaaad. But she's amazing. My dad is Steve Silver. He's a music producer. That's why we live in Hollywood; he needs to be working with the singers. I love his job though, considering I've met quite a few amazing singers! He's the softie. He loves the family so much...and we all love him! Haha. He's great. I love spending time with him. He's basically where I got my love of music...I don't know where the dancing came from, but that's got nothin' to do with Dad. I love him so much. My older sister is Katie Silver, and she's the definition of sweet! She's an absolute sweetie, and I love her. But we can get into some NASTY fights. We always make up in the end, though. I really love her. She's such a gorgeous girl, too!! She looks a bit more like my dad than my mom. She's super smart and is studying to be a teacher...I think. She's always changing her mind. But she wants to do something involving academics. I just love her! <3 The last member of the household is my 23 year old brother, Scott Silver. The poor guy doesn't have one job to stick with- he's doing multiple jobs to pay off his college loans. Scott and I don't really fight, considering he's so much older than me! We love each other a lot, and we can never take anything seriously when we're together- well, most of the time. He's great. History I was born to Dianne Silver, an artist, and Steve Silver, a music producer, on August 10, 1996, at 1:23 PM. As a child, I would always jump around the house and drive my parents nuts, so they decided to sign me up for dance classes. At first I didn't like it because ballet seemed so slow, but soon enough I realized how in love with it I was, and began to take more classes. Now, I still dance and absolutely love it with all my heart&soul. I absolutely love drawing, considering my mom does it all the time and that's what I learned to do. I got into advanced art at my old school. I'm also a pretty good actress. My friends tell me that I'm really good, and I really love it. How did I make it to Hollywood Arts? Well, I auditioned, obviously. My bestie Ava was nagging me to audition for the longest time...but I finally made it! Personality My friends and the people around me tell me that I'm super sweet. I definitely try to be the nicest person I can be to others...but some people get on my nerves and make me angry. I mostly respect people, and try to be really welcoming. I'm really cheery and bubbly and almost always happy, but I can be really sarcastic. Sarcasm is my middle name. But I'm not always bright and excited...I can get really angry. Relationships with Other Characters I've been at HA for a couple weeks now, so I've made some pretty solid relationships. 'Tori Vega:' Tori and I are pretty close. She's a total sweetheart, and I just love her! I normally see her in my classes and we sit with each other, laughing the whole time. She was never mean to me, which I'm so grateful for, considering she's pretty much the "It Girl" at the school. I love spending time with her. She's so sweet. 'André Harris:' He's so cool. He's really super nice and we totally love spending time together. He makes me laugh so hard! He'll always be singing when we see each other, so sometimes I dance to his new songs. He's a total sweetie, and I'm so glad that we met. 'Robbie Shapiro:' We aren't exactly the best of friends. He's pretty nice, but he scares me sometimes. His awkwardness makes me laugh though. He's very sweet, but we just haven't had time to get to know each other. And I cannot stand his annoying little puppet, Rex. He's annoying and a jerk! But Robbie's nice. 'Jade West:' I don't know why this is, but Jade is one of my absolute BEST friends in the entire universe. She's so mean to people, but she actually was really nice to me when I came here, and we just bonded! She's in most of my classes, and we're always texting and at each other's houses. I love Jade so much...seriously, she's amazing. Our personalities don't mix normally, which makes us such great friends! Don't ask me. lol. 'Cat Valentine:' Cat's the sweetest girl ever. I love her so much! Her little weird antics and actions make me laugh so hard, and I love spending time with her, considering she's just the sweetest person to walk the earth. I love her. She was one of the first people to welcome me to Hollywood Arts. She's so great, and I just love her! 'Beck Oliver:' Considering Jade and I spend so much time together, Beck and I see each other a lot. He's really cool and sweet when Jade isn't exasperating him. He's a great guy. He used to be sort of an acquaintance kinda person, but now he's one of my best friends and I love him so much!! (as a friend) If you're reading this, hey Beck!! ;] 'Trina Vega:' She's...interesting. Well, just annoying. Honestly. She thinks she's so talented, which I don't get. She's really annoying and never thinks of others...she just irks me. Other Characters 'Ava Argos:' Ava is my sister. We're literally the best of friends, and I adore her so much that I really couldn't stand being at separate schools. Now that we're together again, we're unstoppable! lol, just kidding. I really love her. She's my other half...we go/do everywhere/everything together! We were soloists on the dance team, where we just became besties. I love her so much. I cannot survive without Ava. ;] She's also an amazing dancer!! 'Jaeda Grande:' Jaedy!! I love her so much! We talk all the time and we can't stand being away from each other. She's such a sweetie!! She, Ava, and I are all besties. We think of each other as a dancing trio. lol. She's the best! I just love her. She makes me laugh so hard, I swear. I can't think of what life would be like without Jaedy. I love her soooooo much!! Plus, she's an AMAZING dancer. Love her!! 'Jasmine Wilson:' I'm still laughing from the time we hung out at lunch. She's so sweet, and super cool and super genuinely nice! She's got this adorable little accent and an amazing attitude! She's suuuupppppeeeerrr talented, too!! I don't get why we bonded so much, but we did! She's so great. I really really really love her. I can't wait to hang out with her again!! 'Denise Wilson:' She's Jasmine's sis, and she's incredible! She's super sweet. She's like taffy. lol. I just love her! She's adorable, kind, and so considerate! She's amazingly talented, too. I can't believe how amazing a singer she is! She just opens her mouth and gorgeous music flows out, lol. I really love her! She's such a sweetie. <3 'Indiana Reynolds:' We used to meet up regularly, but we haven't seen each other in a while. :( She's so sweet! I love spending time with her. She's really a great person. <3 Everyone should talk to her, because she's so talented and sweet and amazing and I just love her! Trivia *I have tried EVERY Starbucks Frappucino in the business. *I am terribly afraid of spiders and bugs and sharks. *I cannot sing for my life. OOC: More soon. lol. Can't blame me for bein' lazy and bad at trivia. Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:Content Category:1996 Births Category:Hope Silver